Is He the Enemy?
by RockQueen98
Summary: "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." "I'm Harry... Harry Potter." Could a new friendship of two eleven-year-olds be possible to keep? With one child from a family of dark magic and the other from a family of light, could it be considered impossible for these two boys to stay friends?
1. A Start of a New Life

It feels great to be starting a new story.

Though both of my Harry Potter multi-chaptered stories have been about a romance between Draco and Harry, this story may not contain it, and if I do decide to include it, then it will be very gradual and not be mentioned very much. So, basically, you will most likely still enjoy the story, even if you don't like the pairing!

Though it may seem like it in this chapter, this story isn't a rewrite of the series, even though it will take you through the whole series. Some quotes from the books (or sometimes the films) will naturally appear, but I will be writing it differently so you don't think I am simply copying J.K Rowling's work. Where's the fun there?

**I am just about to write my thanks to a couple of people below. Feel free to skip past this to the actual story!**

**To Misread Soul - **I just wanted to give you my thanks for being so supportive of me and for reviewing all of my chapters! You, my friend, are amazing! I always feel grateful when I read your reviews and your words never fail to put a smile on my face. So thank you!

**To Carling (a guest) - **I didn't know how else to reply to you as you reviewed as a guest! I just have to hope you see this. I felt absolutely touched by your words. What you said raised my spirits incredibly and gave me the motivation to continue with what I do. I felt so complimented! I also want to thank you for the helpful criticism because as well as giving me compliments on my work, you also gave me advice which I am sure will help me. I am very grateful that you took the time to read my stories and leave some very kind reviews. Thank you again, I appreciate it tremendously!

* * *

Is he the Enemy?

Chapter One - A Start of a New Life

* * *

Harry Potter was surprised at himself for how quickly he had accepted his new life. Not long ago, a large bearded man had gave him a letter, which inside, contained information about his acceptance into a magical school for witches and wizards. He himself was told by the man, named Hagrid, that he was a wizard. He had witnessed the man perform magic, and also witnessed other magical scenes in a magnificent place called Diagon Alley. He had never known that such a place was in London, nor was the pub called The Leaky Cauldron which he and Hagrid had to travel through. Discovering that he was actually famous in the Wizarding world was astonishing. Apparently, he had survived an evil curse which a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort (though it was feared to speak the name) had attempted on him, which gave him a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had also used the same spell which murdered his parents, though his horrid Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had told him that they died in a car crash, and that was how he had received the scar. Hagrid was furious with how Harry had never known about Lily and James' deaths, and also he didn't even have any knowledge of Hogwarts and even magic in general. His parents must have loved him very much, as they had left him a huge amount of galleons, the wizard currency, in the bank named Gringotts.

Harry was so happy. Though he learned the devastating truth about his parents, his life was about to change. He could finally get away from the awful family he had had to deal with since he was placed on their doorstep, and could hardly wait to start the magical education in the very near future.

He soon found himself in a shop named '_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'_, which was a place where Hagrid had told him he could get his new robes before the large man left to 'get a little something' for Harry. He entered the shop timidly, as he felt less confident without Hagrid by his side. There wasn't much reason to be nervous, however, as the woman in the store was bubbly and greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, dear! I will be done with this boy soon, so I will be able to assist you then," she said, looking at a selection of materials by her side. Seemingly missing something, she exited the room, and Harry guessed she was going to look for whatever she needed. For the first time since he entered the shop, he peered over at the boy she was serving. He looked about Harry's age, with a pointed face and platinum-blonde hair brushed back into place. It was completely different to Harry's raven messy hair. The blonde looked back at Harry, who noticed that his eyes were grey.

"First year as well? Hogwarts?" he asked. His voice was emotionless. Harry nodded, unsure of whether to speak or not. "I thought so. What house do you reckon you'd be in?"

Harry shrugged, not wanting to say that he didn't actually know what the houses were in Hogwarts.

"I am _obviously _going to be in Slytherin… It's been the house of my family for generations," he said with a smirk. Harry didn't know if this was a bad thing or not, so didn't say anything. "I guess Ravenclaw would be okay… After all, I do have the intelligence… I don't like the thought of being in Gryffindor of course, though I guess it would be better than Hufflepuff!"

He laughed, amused at his own… Was it a joke? Harry didn't understand. What was so bad about Gryffindor and Hufflepuff? Were they evil houses? Harry smiled.

"I think I'd leave straight away if I was put in Hufflepuff. Father actually wanted me to go to Durmstrang, he said I would have had more potential there, but my mother didn't want me so far away from home. They've gone somewhere else right now; I'm meeting up with them after," he paused, looking at Harry. "Where are your parents?"

"My parents are dead," muttered Harry coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," he said, though he didn't actually sound very apologetic. "One of the reasons he wanted me to go to Durmstrang is because they don't really let 'the other sort' in."

"'The other sort?'" Harry questioned.

"Oh, you know, muggleborns. Or _mudbloods, _I should say. People born with magic in a non-magic family. Half-bloods aren't as bad, I suppose… My godfather is a half-blood."

Harry did not like how this boy was talking about these other people. From what he knew, his mother was a muggleborn.

"My mother was a muggleborn," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, really? So you're a half-blood then. I'm a pureblood."

"How did I guess?" Harry muttered sarcastically. The blonde blinked, obviously finding Harry's reply unexpected.

"Sorry if I insulted you," he said suddenly. Harry looked at him, and was shocked at the change in his face. It was no longer emotionless, but now looked guilty. "I've just been taught growing up that it's wrong and everything, to be muggleborn…"

"Why would it be wrong?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I've never known, really, I just went along with it because I want to make my father proud," he smiled slightly. "I've always wanted him to be proud of me."

"Why would your father be proud of you not liking a certain group of people?"

"I don't know," he said. "I've never thought of it that way. I'm glad I've had a chance to talk to someone my age about this."

The blonde suddenly reached out one pale hand.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said. Harry hesitated, before clasping Draco's hand with his tanned one.

"I'm Harry… Harry Potter." The blonde's eyes widened as they let go.

"Harry Potter? As in _the _Harry Potter?" he asked. Harry nodded, and a smile grew on Draco's face. "It's nice to meet you, Harry."

"Alright, dear, I just have to add this one little detail on your robes and then I'll be done!"

Both boys turned to Madam Malkin, who had re-entered the room. A few moments later, she was finished with Draco's robes. He handed her the galleons needed, and turned back to Harry, smiling.

"So, I guess I'll see you around," he said.

"Draco? Are you done here?" a voice called from the entrance. To Harry's surprise, the emotion on Draco's face vanished, and all that was left was the blank mask. He tilted his head slightly at Harry, before responding to the man at the door.

"Coming, father," he called, and just like that, he left. Harry only had a glimpse of a head of long blonde hair before they were gone.

"You were quite lucky there, mister." Harry turned back to Madam Malkin. "It's quite rare to get that young Draco to smile. I hardly ever manage it, myself. I am not one for making accusations, but I believe it must be the work of his parents."

Remembering what Draco had said about his upbringing of a hatred for muggleborns, Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

After what seemed like years, it was finally the morning of the day Harry would take the school train, called the Hogwarts Express, to his new school. Strangely, his ticket said 'platform nine and three-quarters', but he was sure he would discover what that meant once he got to the King's Cross. Both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia thought it was mad, but Vernon agreed to take him to London because they needed to take Dudley, Harry's cousin, to the hospital to remove a pig tail which Hagrid had given him. Harry was partly disappointed that he could not see the reaction of the staff when they saw the pig tail, but the situation only made his new discovery even more real. If this had not happened to Dudley, then Harry would be convinced that Hagrid breaking into their (temporary) house and the incredible trip to Diagon Alley would have just been a dream.

"Hurry up lad, we're going soon!" Uncle Vernon shouted through the cupboard's door, and Harry could hear his heavy footsteps walking back to the living room. For once, his uncle's voice did not anger Harry. He wouldn't be sleeping in this small and tight cupboard tonight. He would be sleeping in a room in a castle, in an enchanted school. He had never been so excited in his life.

Soon, the four of them were in Uncle Vernon's car, with Harry's trunk and owl named Hedwig in the boot. Harry was literally shaking with excitement by this point.

"You're doing the explanation when we get to the hospital, Petunia," Vernon said as he started to drive.

"What on Earth am I supposed to say?"

"I will be okay, won't I?" Dudley demanded, panicked.

"Of course you will be, Duddy-Kins." Petunia soothed in a sickly sweet voice. Harry had to hold in a laugh. Thank goodness he didn't have to come home until next summer.

It took too long for Harry's liking for them to arrive at the King's Cross Station, but they arrived there eventually. His family drove off without a proper goodbye once he got his things out from the boot of the car. He did not mind, though. It was no surprise for them not to show him that much love.

He made his way to the platform, pushing the trolley with his belongings on as he walked. He got a few funny looks from people passing by, most likely due to the owl in the bird cage, but he was so full of excitement that he did not mind at all. His smile turned into a slight frown, however, when all he saw was platforms nine and ten in the distance. Where was platform nine and three-quarters?

"Harry? Is that you?" a voice said from behind him. He turned around and smiled as he saw Draco, and a very elegant woman, heading his way.

"Oh, hey Draco."

"Mister Potter," the woman said, looking at him. She smiled and extended a hand. "Narcissa Malfoy." Harry took it and smiled back.

"Harry Potter."

"I know your name, of course," she said. "Draco told me about your meeting in Madam Malkin's. I just hope he isn't friends with you only because of your name."

"No, mother. I liked him before I knew his name," the look he gave her was one of knowing and understanding, though Harry decided not to question it. Perhaps they had already had this conversation.

"Well, that is good then."

"Um, excuse me, Mrs Malfoy? Where is platform nine and three-quarters?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you simply walk through the wall between platform nine and ten," she explained.

"Walk through?"

"There are some people going now," said Draco, pointing to a rather large family of redheads.

"It's the Weasleys," said Mrs Malfoy, a slight tone of distaste in her voice. "Your father doesn't want you mixing with those, Draco. Don't forget."

"I know, you've told me many times. But I still don't understand _why."_

"I've told you, Draco, Lucius does not get on with Arthur very well. You two better get going, it is almost eleven o'clock," she said, peering up at the clock.

"Aren't you coming with us, mother?" Draco asked.

"I best not. Not all of the parents… Well, _get along _with me. Come here," she said, and she hugged her son and kissed his cheek. "Stay safe, darling. I love you. See you at Christmas." She paused and turned to Harry. "It was nice to meet you, Mister Potter."

"It was nice to meet you too, Mrs Malfoy."

The mother nodded, stepped back, and gestured for the two boys to go.

"It's a good idea for you to run if you are nervous," were her final words before Harry ran through the brick wall. He had braced himself, thinking it might not let him through and he would simply hit into the bricks, but to his delight, he was somehow taken to a new platform. He gasped in amazement at the view of so many witches and wizards stepping onto a vibrant red train, waving goodbye to teary-eyed parents on the platform.

"Are you excited?" asked Draco, who was now besides him. Harry nodded.

"I have never been so excited before in my life," he replied. Draco laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I have either. Shall we go and find a carriage?"

"Yeah, come on."

After storing away their luggage, the two sat down on a comfy seat in one of the compartments. As soon as the train started moving, both of them looked at each other in excitement. A knock on the glass door made them both look up. A large boy, with an equally large boy behind him, stood there.

"You alright, Malfoy?" He said after he had opened it.

"Yes, I am, Goyle. Are you?"

"Yeah. Me and Vince have been looking for you."

"I'll join you and Crabbe later, okay? I think I saw the trolley lady go down that way."

"Really?" asked Goyle excitedly. "See you in a bit!" They both rushed off, slamming the door behind them. Draco sighed and grinned at Harry.

"Those two are rather annoying," Draco admitted.

"How do you know them?" Harry asked.

"My father is friends with their parents," Draco replied, though he didn't say anything more.

"Isn't it weird?" Harry said, deciding to change the subject. "How we're on our way to a whole school? Like, a magic school?"

"I wouldn't call it weird… Saying that, you grew up with muggles, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. I've accidently performed magic before, but that's it. I didn't realise it was magic then," Harry explained.

"Just wait until you ride a broom!"

"Is it fun?"

"Of course it's fun! Father has been teaching me for years! I think I've gotten pretty good at it if I am honest. I want to make it onto the Quidditch team," he said. Harry looked at him, puzzled.

"What is Quidditch?" he asked.

"You'll love it! It's basically a game you play on broomsticks. It can be pretty dangerous, but that's just part of the fun, right?"

Another knock on the door distracted them from the subject of Quidditch. A ginger boy opened it, and looked at the pair of them embarrassed.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," said Harry, smiling and motioning for him to come in. Draco stayed silent.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley," the redhead said. Draco winced slightly, though Ron did not notice.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Really? That's awesome!" he exclaimed. "I've heard loads about you."

"I suppose I am pretty well known around here," said Harry. Ron laughed and turned to Draco.

"What's your name? I recognise you from somewhere…" he asked.

"Draco… Draco Malfoy," Draco replied. Ron's smile faded.

"Oh… Really?"

"Yes, really," Draco replied coldly. He rose up from his seat besides Harry. "I suppose I better go. Crabbe and Goyle will be wondering where I am."

"That's a good idea," said Ron. Draco narrowed his eyes at the redhead, and made his leave. Harry would have stopped him, but no words came to him.

"You might want to stay away from that Malfoy," said Ron once he left.

"Why?"

"Because he comes from a dark family," he answered in a low voice.

"Huh?" Harry frowned, remembering how Mrs Malfoy didn't seem dark at all. Though he seemed arrogant at first, Draco certainly didn't seem dark. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive. They were some of the first people who came back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. They tried to make out they were bewitched. My dad said it was nonsense, said that they didn't need a reason to join _his _side," said Ron darkly. Harry shook his head in disbelief. Could it have been true?

"Anyway, enough of that. This is Scabbers," said Ron in a much more cheery voice, showing Harry a rat on his lap. "My older brothers Fred and George gave me a spell that can turn him yellow. Want to see?"

"Yeah!" said Harry, excited to see his first spell.

Ron cleared his throat and pulled out his wand, but a girl with bushy brunette hair grabbed his and Harry's attention. She stood in the open doorway to their compartment.

"Have you seen a toad anywhere?" she asked. Her tone sounded bossy and, if Harry was being fully honest, a little snobby. "Some boy named Neville has lost one."

She sighed, and peered over at the wand in Ron's hand. She stood up a little straighter, an interested look on her face.

"Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see what you can do!" she challenged. Suddenly keen to prove to this girl that he was able to do magic, Ron cleared his throat once more and pointed his wand at Scabbers. The girl looked at him, puzzled.

"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" he waved his wand at the rat, but nothing happened and the rodent stayed asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I seem to be capable enough. I'm a muggleborn, but I've been able to catch up fairly quickly. It was a surprise when I got my letter, but I've read all of our textbooks, of course. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," she said, smiling slightly and revealing two fairly large front teeth.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron. She nodded, and then looked at Harry.

"And you?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said. Her other eyebrow had rose up as well, and she blinked at him in astonishment.

"My goodness. I've learnt all about you, of course," she said. She rose up from her seat. "You both may want to change into your robes; I expect us to be arriving soon. I suppose I better go and help Neville search for his toad." Before she left, she looked back at Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Just there," she added, rubbing the side of her own nose. Ron rubbed the indicated spot, his ears going slightly pink as she walked away.

"Blimey, I don't think I like that one very much!" Ron exclaimed once she was out of ear shot. "She does have a point, though. We better get changed into our robes."

Not very long after their change into their robes, the train was slowing down into a stop. They got up from the seats and exited the compartment, joining the bustle of excitable students.

"You alright, Ronnikins?" They both turned around, and looked up at a pair of redheaded twins.

"More than alright, Fred!" Ron exclaimed. Fred and his twin brother both laughed and cooed at what Harry suspected was their younger brother.

"Look at him, George. Isn't that adorable?"

"Very, Fred." The second twin turned to Harry. "Aw, Ronnikins has made a friend already! What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

Fred and George both looked at each other, then back at Harry, looking fairly impressed.

"Well, isn't that something?" said Fred. Both he and his brother gestured to each other.

"We're Fred and George!" they announced simultaneously.

"Come on, you guys, let's just go!" Ron said, and they exited the train.

"C'mon, firs' years! Follow me! Mind yer step now, hey, is that yer toad?"

Harry smiled when he saw Hagrid again.

"Trevor!" a boy exclaimed, and he scooped up the toad the gigantic man was pointing at. Harry guessed that this was 'Neville'.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry beamed up at him. Ron stared, his eyes wide open in astonishment.

"'Ello, Harry. C'mon, firs' years! To the boats!" he gestured for them to follow him.

"I forgot that first years ride on boats," murmured a voice from the right of Harry. The latter smiled at who it was; Draco was walking besides him, trying to not catch Ron's attention. Crabbe and Goyle were walking behind, seemingly oblivious to what was going on around them.

"We ride on boats?" Harry whispered back, and Draco nodded. Before Harry could say anything else to the blonde, they had arrived at the lake, where several boats were laid out on the water.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, though due to his incredible size, he needed one of the boats purely for himself. Ron quickly pulled Harry into one of the boats nearest to them, with Hermione and Neville soon to follow. The latter was clutching onto his toad protectively, seemingly worried that it would attempt to leap out of the boat any minute. Harry saw that Draco had got into a boat towards the side of them, and was sharing it with Crabbe, Goyle and a girl with short black hair. Harry looked away when her eyes met his. She didn't seem like the friendly type.

"Bloody hell, how amazing is this, Harry?" Ron asked with a wide grin as the little boats drifted down the water.

"It's very amazing," Harry agreed.

They soon arrived at a fort, where Hagrid watched the students exiting their boats, making sure they had all arrived safely. His eyes landed on Neville, who was still holding his toad close to him.

"Keep a hold of that toad, yer make sure of tha'," he said. With this, he raised one gigantic fist, and knocked three times on a huge and grand door.

* * *

Harry was extremely nervous as he and the other students walked down the Great Hall. Hundreds of eyes watched them from their seats at four different tables, which were each of the four houses. Just before they had to follow Professor McGonagall into the Hall, Ron had told Harry about how Slytherin was an 'evil' house, and how every bad witch or wizard who came to Hogwarts were in Slytherin. Harry knew that Voldemort must have been a Slytherin, and that put him off being in that house tremendously. It could have just been a stereotype, but Harry wasn't so sure. The Slytherin table did seem a bit more unpleasant than the other three tables, though perhaps it was due to his imagination after what Ron had told him about it.

Professor McGonagall had now placed a stool in front of Harry and the rest of the first-years. She then went on to place a pointed wizard's hat on the top of it, which after a few seconds of silence, opened a rip in its brim into the shape of a mouth. It went on to sing:

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor's apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where those are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Gryffindor,_

_If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hand (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

Harry certainly wasn't expecting the hat to sing. Nevertheless, he burst into applause with the rest of the Great Hall.

"Oh, we only have to try on a hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'm going to kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry smiled, but it was rather nervously. He wished he didn't have to try the hat on in front of the whole of the school. What if it had all been a mistake and the hat wouldn't be able to place him in a house? It was a ridiculous thought, even though it nagged at his brain. He thought less of it when Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment in her hand.

"When I call your name, you will place the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted," she announced. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails stumbled forward anxiously. The hat fell right down over her once she put it on. Harry sighed in relief; at least he didn't have to look at people's stares at him while the hat decided where he should go.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" he jumped when the hat shouted. Hannah quickly walked over to the Hufflepuff table, where the students clapped and cheered for her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Susan scuttled off to join Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

This time, the table second from the left clapped. Several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry, and he sat down.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left cheered as the first year joined them.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The first Slytherin to be sorted made her way to join the house. Now Harry was started to become nauseas with his high amount of nerves. What if he was put in Slytherin? Maybe Ron was right about it.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron let out a groan as he watched the girl scurry over to the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted after barely touching his head. Harry watched in disappointment as his friend joined the Slytherins. He didn't want to be in Slytherin, yet he wanted to be with Draco, his first friend in the Wizarding World, not including his friendship with Hagrid. He also wanted to be with Ron, who even though showed a clear hatred for Draco, was very kind to Harry. He was so lost in these thoughts that he was completely distracted until his own name was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

He gulped, and stepped forward. The whispers around the hall did not help relax his nerves.

"_Potter? _As in _the _Harry Potter?"

"I can't believe it's _him!"_

Luckily, he didn't have to continuing seeing the stares and the view of people craning to get a view of him like an animal in the zoo once the hat covered his eyes.

"Hmm…" a small voice said in his arm. "Difficult, very difficult… Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

Harry didn't realise the hat could read his mind as he thought to himself:

_What should I do? I really don't want to be in Slytherin, yet Draco is there… Slytherin is the last house I want to be in… I definitely don't want to be in Slytherin..._

"Don't want to be in Slytherin, you say?" Harry winced. "Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness, but if you're sure, it better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was filled with a mixture of relief and disappointment. Once he sat down by his cheering house, the disappointment had almost disappeared. He could still be friends with Draco, right? Though when Harry saw the slight disappointment written on Draco's face, he felt guilty that he had chosen to not be in Slytherin. Was it selfish of him, to think more of himself than Draco? Would it affect their friendship?

* * *

That is all we have for this chapter! I am hoping to make the next one a lot longer.

Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! I am planning on this story to be pretty long, though I will not be including everything that happens in the books. I will also not have a specific day I'll be posting this as the chapters may vary in length, but I should have it updated within a week to two weeks.

Please leave a review of your opinion of this so far! I adore reading reviews and they definitely give me that motivation to continue writing. Thank you for reading!


	2. Beginning of the First Year

I am incredibly sorry for this rather long wait. I will list my reasons at the end of this chapter, because I will include a couple of replies to guest reviews here.

Firstly, to Carling:

Thank you for your kind words. I was thinking at first that it could be difficult to, almost, write a different version of canon, but now I've started it, I thoroughly enjoy it. I agree with you about Gryffindor house, too. Even though I am a fan of many Gryffindors, such as the Golden Trio, there are flaws. Just like in any house, really. I am the sort of person who sees the positives and negatives of all houses, and like them almost equally (though I must say that I am more of a Ravenclaw/Slytherin girl).

And it was my pleasure to for me to mention you in the last chapter. You have been very kind to me, so it was no problem at all! I also hope that you enjoy the rest of the story. There is much more to come!

Secondly, the guest who was named 'Guest' xD :

Thank you very much! And I know... I want people to have sympathy for Draco, so I guess I have done my job well. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

* * *

Is He the Enemy?

Chapter Two: Beginning of the First Year

* * *

Waking up in the Gryffindor dormitory the next day seemed unreal to Harry. The fact that he was in a magical castle was a brilliant thing itself, but the knowledge that he was going to start learning magic that very day was another. He could hardly wait to start his exciting education.

One thing he would have to also get accustomed to, aside from his new life, was how everyone knew his name and where the lightning bolt scar on his forehead had come from. He overheard whispers about him in the corridors and in the Great Hall about him. Being famous was strangely uncomfortable to Harry and just as much as a new experience than magic was; he was used to being ignored and not having anyone care about him. Now, pretty much everyone was paying him attention. Luckily, he had Ron by him the whole time, so he didn't feel completely out of place.

He couldn't help but feel guilty over Draco, however. _At least we share some lessons with the Slytherins… _Harry thought to himself with a slight smile. It would be nice to be able to talk to his friend in lessons.

Their first lesson was Potions, followed by Herbology and Transfiguration. Harry was curious as to find out what sort of plants they would have in Herbology. He had a feeling they wouldn't be regular plants back in the normal world. He had this lesson three times a week.

At mealtime the previous day, Harry had gotten the impression that Professor Snape, the Potions professor, disliked him from the way the cold eyes narrowed at him in an unfriendly manner. It was clear by the end of the Potions lesson, Snape didn't just dislike Harry; he _despised _him.

The Potions Master started the lesson by taking the register, as Harry suspected. When he got to Harry's name, he paused.

"Ah, yes," he said softly. His lips formed a tiny smirk. "Our new _celebrity."_

Crabbe and Goyle at the back of the classroom laughed behind their hands. Harry didn't dare turn around to look at them, not with Snape's cold black eyes staring into Harry's green ones. Draco's sight was fixed on the back of Harry's head, though he did not utter a word. Eventually, Snape's eyes withdrew from Harry's, and he continued calling the names. When he finished, he rose up from his seat, his long black robes flowing behind him. Not one student dared make a sound.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began, his voice barely above a whisper, though every student in the class was able to hear him. "Many of you will hardly believe this is magic, with the lack of foolish wand-waving other lessons consist of, and I don't expect you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes_, _the delicate power of liquids that creep their way through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death… If, that is, you aren't all as big a bunch of dunderheads in which I usually teach."

A silence fell on the cold classroom. Harry was fond of the idea of Potions, but he couldn't imagine him enjoying the lesson at all with Snape teaching it.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly, making Harry jump a little. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry was incredibly confused. How did Snape expect Harry to know this? Hermione clearly knew, as her hand had shot into the air. Ron looked as baffled as Harry did, and shrugged his shoulders. Harry glanced over to Draco, who tried to mouth something to him, though he couldn't work out what he was saying.

"Well?"

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied softly, hoping that he would be left alone.

"Tut tut, Potter. Shall we try again?" he said, his lips curled into a sneer. He didn't bother acknowledging Hermione's raised hand. "Tell me, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Hm, we're not looking good here, are we, Potter? Let's try one last time," he drawled, still ignoring Hermione stretched hand in the air. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Sit down!" he snapped loudly at Hermione, who had stood up. The girl immediately sat back down into her seat. "Typical, Potter. Clearly… Fame isn't everything. Is it now, Potter?"

Harry did not answer.

"A point will be taken from Gryffindor, Potter, for your ignorance."

The rest of the lesson wasn't any better for Harry. It was hard to concentrate on making the potion correctly with Snape lurking around the classroom. Even if the professor's eyes weren't fixed on Harry and Ron, Harry still had a feeling that he was glaring at him. Several times in the class, he would catch eye contact with Snape, and a cold chill would go down his spine. He also couldn't help notice that Snape and Draco shared some sort of bond. Even though Snape was the head of Slytherin so would naturally be friendlier to the Slytherins, there was something about the way he praised Draco's potion and spoke to him that seemed _different._ Perhaps Snape had simply chose the blonde Slytherin as his favourite pupil, just like Harry guessed that he was chosen as the most hated. He did not have a clue why Snape had this hatred towards him, though he just suspected that it was because, due to Harry's fame, he had something to use against him and he just wanted a pupil to pick on.

Hoping that the rest of his teachers will not act in the same manner as Snape, Harry sighed quietly and continued to assist Ron in their potion making, trying not to look into Snape's eyes while he was bellowing at Neville when he accidently blew up his cauldron.

To Harry's delight, Herbology and Transfiguration were a lot more enjoyable than Potions. Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher and the head of Hufflepuff house, was rather kind to the students, a complete opposite to Professor Snape. Transfiguration was taught by Professor McGonagall and, even though the head of Gryffindor was strict, her lesson was certainly better than Snape's. It seemed everyone would agree to that, apart from the Slytherins, of course.

The next week of school went pretty quickly for Harry. He was disappointed that he did not have the chance to speak to Draco a huge lot, but his classes and his other friends kept him from feeling down about it. Their first flying lesson must have been the most eventful out of his lessons.

The flying lessons were taught by a teacher named Professor Hooch. After an event with a broomstick which ended with Neville on the ground with a broken wrist, she was quick to take him to the hospital wing. This left the whole class unattended. Gregory Goyle walked forward to a spot near where Neville had fallen, and picked up a small object Harry recalled to be a 'Remembrall', which Neville's grandmother had given him.

"Looks like he dropped something," Goyle laughed, and threw it at Draco, who caught it in one hand.

"Why would I want it?" he asked.

"Dunno," Goyle shrugged. "Show us those Quidditch skills you've been talking about, Draco. Go on!"

"Yeah, go on. See if you can fly with one hand," Crabbe said.

"Bet you can't do it!"

"Give it here," Harry said, stepping over to Draco with his arm and hand outstretched. Draco looked between Harry and the Slytherins behind him, egging him on.

"Go on, Malfoy!" Goyle laughed.

"Yeah, what are you waiting for?" Crabbe smirked.

Draco gave them one last look before mounting the broomstick, the Remembrall still in his hand. He kicked off the ground into the air, and ascended at a fast pace. When he was at a height high enough that everyone in the class had to look up to see him, he stayed still. He was throwing the ball up and down in his hand, looking straight at Crabbe and Goyle, who after a moment of staring at him in shock, were grinning and cheering him on.

"Yeah, you go Malfoy!"

"I knew you could do it!"

Harry looked up at him, a slight frown of disappointment on his face. He didn't know that Draco was like this. Maybe Ron was right about him…

"Come on, Potter!" He shouted, looking back and to from Harry and the Remembrall. "Bit beyond your reach?" He gave Harry a quick wink, a smirk on his face. Harry couldn't prevent a slight smirk of his own appearing on his face. So Draco was challenging him, was he? Harry put one leg over his broomstick, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Harry, _no!" _It was Hermione. "You don't want to get expelled, do you? Besides, you have no clue in how to fly!" Harry ignored the girl's plea, and kicked off the ground in a similar fashion as Draco. It was a strange feeling being in the air like this. The ability of flying seemed to come naturally to Harry, and he was soon hovering right in front of Draco.

"Hello," the blonde grinned, his voice only loud enough for Harry to hear him.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry hissed, nodding at the Remembrall Draco was still tossing up and down.

"How else was I supposed to get those two to shut up? Just take it from me in a minute…"

"Chuck it, Draco!" Goyle shouted from the ground.

"Yeah, go on Draco!"

"Draco, _no!"_ Harry said. Like he did previously, Draco looked back and to from Harry and the two Slytherins below. Draco sighed, and clutched the Remembrall tighter in his hand.

"I hope you're good at catching," he said softly. Then, in a much louder voice, said:

"Go get it, Potter!"

Before Harry could stop him, the Remembrall had been thrown right over Harry's head into the distance. The Gryffindor swiftly turned on his broom and chased after the ball flying through the air. He didn't know how, but his flying seemed perfect as he soared through the air. He thought he was about to smash into the tower, but then after a spin on his broomstick, he caught the ball in one hand. He smiled at it with satisfaction. Perhaps he could join the Quidditch team once he was old enough.

As he flew back towards his class, they started clapping and cheering when they saw the Remembrall in his hand. The Slytherins weren't however; they were looking at him with annoyance, clearly unamused by how Harry saved Neville's belonging from falling to the ground. The only Slytherin who didn't look very annoyed was Draco, who was simply looking at him with an emotionless face.

_How does he do that?_

One moment Draco was smiling in a friendly fashion at Harry, or in a mocking way when he was with the Slytherins, the next there was nothing. It was as though he had three different personalities; a kind friend when it was just him and Harry, just another typical Slytherin when he was with them, or just somebody who felt nothing, or didn't show it, anyway. Harry was sure the first was the true Draco. So why did he pretend?

His fellow Gryffindors ran up to him when he landed on the ground, all of them cheering and congratulating him, with the exception of Hermione, who simply looked astonished that Harry didn't listen to her and yet came out successful.

He was happily taking in all the praise, until there was a shout behind him.

"Harry Potter!"

* * *

Professor McGonagall had arranged for him to be the 'Seeker' of the Quidditch team. He didn't fully understand after the Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood, gave him a brief explanation, but Harry was sure that after a practise, his understanding of the sport would improve. Ron was flabbergasted when Harry told him.

"A _seeker?" _he had gasped. "B-but you're only a first year! You must be the youngest player in about-"

"- a century," Harry finished. "Come on, we better get heading back to the tower."

They were only walking for a few moments when Harry heard someone whisper his name.

"Harry!"

He could just make out a head of blonde hair from around a corner.

"Ron, you go on ahead, I think I left something in the Great Hall," Harry said, pretending to look through his bag as if something was missing.

"Oh, you sure mate? I don't mind going back there with you if you want," Ron replied.

"It's fine, you go on ahead. Hermione will only end up pestering us both." Ron laughed and nodded.

"Ha ha, yeah. See you in the common room."

"See you," Harry said, waved, and when his friend had left, he turned back round to Draco.

"What's up? Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" he asked.

"Eating the last remaining dessert," Draco grinned. "I just told them I needed the toilet and I'll meet them back in the common room. I was just wondering something…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to meet up sometime tonight? Just so we can talk? I mean, it's not really possible here…" he said, looking around. A couple of people were looking at them strangely. Was this simply because the Gryffindor Boy-Who-Lived was talking to a Slytherin? Harry nodded.

"I guess so. Will it be late?"

"Yeah, less chance of people finding us. We have to be careful not to get caught, though. Midnight in the trophy room? It's normally unlocked."

"Yeah, sure. See you then." Draco nodded, and walked away.

"Excuse me."

Harry turned, and had to hold in a groan at the sight of Hermione Granger standing behind him.

"What is it?" Harry sighed.

"You don't think that's a good idea, do you?" she demanded, and placed a hand on her hip. "Think about Gryffindor! What if you got caught and made us lose points because you just wanted to see a _Slytherin?"_

"What's wrong with that? I won't get caught. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, you are so _stupid_! And very selfish! You _musn't _go wandering around the school at night, not even to see your silly Slytherin friend!" she cried.

"He isn't a 'silly' friend. Leave me alone, Hermione."

"How do you even know this boy?"

"Just get your nose out of my business, Hermione!" Harry said, incredibly annoyed at this point, and walked away from her towards the Gryffindor tower. She didn't bother trying to call after him.

* * *

To Harry's dismay, though he should have expected it, he was confronted by Hermione as soon as he stepped into the common room late that night after sneaking out of the dormitory. She stood at the bottom of the steps just as Harry had made his way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked coldly. Harry sighed deeply.

"Leave me alone, Hermione. You're not a prefect."

"I almost told Professor McGonagall about this."

"Oh wow, that is so scary!" Harry said sarcastically, even though he was slightly worried about what his head of house would do. "Where I'm going doesn't bother you at all."

"Yes it does! It bothers all of Gryffindor if you get caught."

"I won't get caught, Hermione. Trust me. I'm going now, so goodbye," Harry said before he climbed through the portrait hole. To his surprise, Neville lay snoring on the floor in front of him.

"Neville? What are you doing out here?" Harry asked, puzzled. Neville let out a sigh of relief and stood up by Harry.

"Oh, finally! I've been out here for hours! I forgot the password!" he cried. He paused before looking at Harry strangely. "What are you doing out here, Harry?"

"It doesn't matter, Neville. Look, Hermione is in there, she should let you in. I have to go," Harry said, before hurrying down the corridor as quietly as he could.

"Harry Potter, come back this- Neville?" Hermione had exited the common room herself to go after Harry, and found herself standing in the open doorway in front of Neville.

"I forgot the password," he explained.

"Right, of course you did. Could you go and get Ron for me? He'd be able to see how _stupid _it is for Harry to be running off after that _Slytherin," _Hermione asked.

"Slytherin?" Neville questioned.

"I'll explain later. Just please go and get him. I _obviously _can't, I'm a girl!"

"Okay, I'll get him."

A couple of minutes later, Neville had returned with the requested Weasley. The three stood in the empty corridor.

"He's snuck out for a _Slytherin?" _Ron asked.

"Yes, I overheard them both. Harry and that Malfoy," Hermione explained.

"Oh, Malfoy," Ron sighed, nodding in understanding. "Of course. Do you know where they are meant to meet?"

"Yes, they agreed on the trophy room."

"Alright, come with me. I don't want to go on my own."

"But… Oh, alright. I will only come because I want to teach some sense to that silly boy."

"Come on then."

"Uh… Guys?" Neville called softly as the pair scurried quietly down the corridor. He glanced back at the portrait, and sighed. "I guess I better go follow them…"

* * *

"Wow, you're here late," Draco chuckled as his Gryffindor friend joined him in the room.

"Yeah I know," said Harry. "I'm sorry. I got held up by Hermione."

"Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?" Draco asked, and Harry nodded. "How come she held you up?"

"She overheard us talking in the corridor earlier. She tried to get me not to come here, but I just left her there. I have a feeling she is going to end up chasing after me with Ron, but hopefully she doesn't know or doesn't remember where we arranged to meet up."

"Well, if she does know, we better talk quickly," Draco laughed.

"What do you want to talk about? And it's a bit late, isn't it?" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. But this way we're certain… Well, a_lmost _certain that no one will listen in on us. And just about how you feel about it here? Just a catch up, really."

"Yeah, it's been good. I'm still getting adjusted to the whole 'I'm a famous wizard' thing, though."

"I can't possibly know what that must feel like," Draco chuckled. "Considering I was raised by rather strict parents, I've partly already gotten into magic. Nothing that underage wizards can't do out of school, though."

"Yeah, ha ha…" Harry hesitated before continuing. "Draco, why did you mess around with that Remembrall, just because those guys told you to? One minute you're calling me Harry, next you are calling me Potter as well. I don't understand."

There was a pause.

"I'm just fitting in, Harry. Anyway, Gryffindors and Slytherins are meant to be enemies. It's not a rule I made up, it's just a known fact. So for the Boy-Who-Lived to be friends with a Slytherin? It just doesn't work. Especially when that Slytherin is a _Malfoy."_

"Were your parents…" Harry couldn't ask _that. Were your parents on Voldemort's side? _It wasn't right. He stopped for a few seconds before continuing. "What is so _bad _about the Malfoys?"

"Nothing," Draco said, though it was a little too quickly. "People just think we're bad. It's like a stereotype, really. But it still means people will judge you if they know you're friends with me."

"So you want to stop being friends, just like that?" Harry snapped.

"No! I didn't say that. Just that no one can know. I want to stay friends, but we can't keep doing this. I don't know what we should do."

They both were startled by a shout from behind them.

"You were right! They _are _in the trophy room!" Ron shouted, looking at them.

"Keep your voice _down, _Ron!" Hermione hissed, running (softly) into the room, a timid-looking Neville Longbottom behind her.

"What are you doing here with _him?" _Ron asked, with a glare at Draco. The word 'him' was spat as if he was talking about some sort of vermin.

"Don't talk to me like that, Weasley!" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you talk to Harry, in any way! Come on, Harry, let's go back to the tower," Ron said, gesturing for Harry to come with him. Harry shook his head.

"Why are you so rude to him? He hasn't done anything to you, _ever."_ Harry said.

"But his family has! His dad is awful to my dad. I haven't been told by my parents, but I've overheard them talking about him."

"From what I've heard, your father isn't exactly polite to mine either," Draco snapped.

The blonde and the redhead glared at each other, and no one made a sound. Harry had no idea what to say to stop his two friends from arguing.

"Look, guys…" Harry started. Both Ron and Draco turned to Harry. "…Let's just go back to bed. Before we get caught."

There was a pause before the two boys nodded slowly. Though instead of exiting, the five students froze in fear at the sound of a voice in the next room.

"What is it, Mrs Norris? Students out of bed?" said the obvious voice of Filch. "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Draco who reacted first. The Slytherin put a finger to his lips, and gestured to the four Gryffindors to follow him quickly and silently. The previous argument was temporarily forgotten. They scurried quietly away from the door and Filch's voice around a corner of the room.

"They're in here somewhere…" they heard Filch whisper to his cat. "Probably hiding. We'll find 'em, Mrs Norris."

"This way!" Draco mouthed, and Harry immediately saw where they were going to be led. The five petrified students crept down a long gallery, which was full of suits of armour. They proceeded quietly and carefully, scared to make a sound, but they could hear Filch getting closer and closer.

"Come on out…"

Neville, the most frightened one of them all, let out a horrified squeak of terror and tried to run away from the approaching caretaker, though he tripped and accidently knocked into Ron so they toppled straight into one of the many suits of armour decorating the gallery. If Filch hadn't had heard them previously, then he now definitely knew where they were, thanks to the loud noise of clanging and crashing of armour.

"GO! RUN!" Harry yelled, and the others obeyed instantly. They sprinted right around the doorpost at the end of the gallery, sped down one corridor, and another, and another… They just kept running without an idea of where they were going. They soon ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, which led them to a location near their Charms classroom.

They all knew that they were now miles away from the trophy room.

"We must have lost him…" Harry panted, wiping his forehead and trying his best to catch his breath.

"I – told – you…" Hermione gasped. She waited a few moments, clutching her chest, before continuing. "I _told _you that this was a bad idea, I _told _you! It was such a silly idea, running off to a stupid _Slytherin!"_

"Do you mind?" Draco sighed, leaning against a wall with his head tilted against the cold surface.

"No, I do _not _mind! What were you two thinking?" she demanded. Draco opened his mouth to retaliate, but Harry was faster.

"Let's just go back, okay?" he said. There were four nods of agreement, thankfully.

But of course, their little run-in with Filch was not the last of it.

Peeves, a mischievous ghost, shot out from a classroom in front of them. When he saw them, his mouth stretched into a wide grin and he gave a squeal of delight.

"Don't, Peeves!" Harry begged.

"Tut tut, wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties?" he cackled, with transparent hands clutching his stomach. One hand reached up and he pointed his finger at them, shaking his head. "Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Please, Peeves!" Hermione cried, looking terrified.

"We won't get caught if you don't give us away, Peeves, please," Ron said.

"You know you shouldn't be out of bed. Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves said, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Get out of the way!" snarled Draco, and Harry could tell the blonde was still furious with what had happened previously. He took a swipe at Peeves, but immediately regretted his actions; it was a huge mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

So much for making it back to their dormitories. Panicked, they ran for their lives down to the end of the corridor. Ron made it to the door first, and rattled the handle desperately, though to his dismay, it was locked.

"This is it!" moaned Ron, pushing helplessly against the locked door. "We're done for! Might as well say goodbye!"

Draco took a step forward, though Hermione had already beaten him to it.

"Oh, move _over, _will you?_" _she snapped, and pushed Ron out of the way. She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the lock and whispered, "_Alohomora!"_

There was a click from the lock, and the door swung open. They hurried inside, closed the door, and listened with their ears pressed against it.

"_Alohomora?" _Ron whispered questioningly, an eyebrow raised. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"'Standard Book of Spells', chapter seven!" she hissed back.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" they heard Filch saying. "Quick, you better tell me!"

"Say 'please'," Peeves sniggered.

"Don't mess me about, Peeves! Like I said, _where did they go?" _

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."

"Alright, fine! _Please."_

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaa!" there was the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing. Harry sighed in relief.

"We'll be fine; he thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "_What is it, _Neville?" he demanded, as the boy had been tugging on Harry's dressing gown sleeve for quite some time.

"L-Look…" Neville whispered, pointing.

Harry immediately saw what was frightening Neville. A humungous three-headed dog stood in front of them. Salvia dripped from large, pointed yellow teeth and angry eyes stared at them. Harry presumed that the only reason that they were still alive was because of how they stumbled across this creature suddenly, and it hadn't expected it.

The five students all screamed when the gigantic dog began to bark loudly and make its way towards them. They were quick to turn around and race out of the door, and they worked together to shut the door against the beast.

A sigh of relief spread across them when they stood unharmed outside of the door. Luckily, Filch had left to search for them somewhere else while they were confronting the three-headed dog, and the corridor was empty.

"Come on…" said Harry. "We better get back now."

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't asked Harry to come and meet you, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped at Draco.

"Oh shut _up, _Hermione!" Harry groaned before Draco had a chance to respond himself.

The girl stayed silent, and even though Ron obviously agreed with her, he looked relieved that she was no longer speaking. Not one of them said a word on their journey back to their common rooms in fear of being caught, not even when Draco had separated from the Gryffindors. He had simply parted from them, silently. The only time one of them spoke was when they had returned to their tower.

"Where have you been?" the Fat Lady asked with a yawn when she saw the pupils arrive in front of her.

"Doesn't matter," said Harry.

The portrait swung open, and the four Gryffindors did not hesitate to rush into their common room at last. Neville raced straight up the stairs, still petrified, and left Harry, Ron and Hermione to themselves. The three walked up the stairs at a much slower pace than Neville.

"Have they lost their minds?" Ron cried. "What are they doing, keeping a thing like that, locked up in a school?"

"Oh, you are so _stupid!" _exclaimed Hermione. "Did you not see what it was standing on?"

"The _floor?" _Harry suggested.

"Why would I be looking at its feet?" Ron questioned. "I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. In case you didn't notice, Hermione, it had _three_!"

"Not the _floor, _Harry! And yes Ron, I did notice, but I also noticed something else that you _clearly _didn't. It was standing on a trapdoor, which obviously means it was there for a purpose. It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?" Harry asked, a puzzled frown on his face. Images of him and Hagrid at vault seven-hundred and thirteen returned to him, where Hagrid had taken out a mysterious and small old-looking package, which he had called "Hogwart's Business".

"That's right. Now, if you don't mind, _I'm _going to bed before one of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, _expelled," _she said with a huff, and entered the girls' dormitory.

"She needs to sort out her priorities…" Ron sighed. He hesitated, and then looked at Harry seriously. "But to be honest, you need to in a way, mate."

"What?" Harry blinked. He hadn't expected that. "What do you mean?"

"Running off to meet Malfoy like that. If I were you, I'd just stop being friends with him. I don't know how you knew each other before we came here, but it's just not a good idea. What if he had asked you to meet him because he wanted you to get into trouble?"

"He isn't like that," Harry argued.

"How do you know? Do you even know him that well? Do you even know him at all?"

Harry couldn't answer those questions. He knew that Ron had a very valid point. He didn't know much about Draco at all. Yes, Harry knew a little about Draco's upbringing, but he knew that his friend wasn't telling him everything. There was something wrong, Harry knew it. He just didn't know what. Perhaps not being friends with Draco would be a good thing… But even though they hadn't known each other for long, there was certainly a bond there, even if their friendship was a confusing one. He didn't want to end it just like _that._

Harry fell asleep with thoughts of Draco and three-headed dogs in his mind.

* * *

I have never wrote a chapter so long. *Slowly raises fist into air*

**Here's why I am posting late!**

Long story short, I've been getting headaches and nausea all the time for over a year now, and recently it's been really severe, so naturally I haven't had the motivation. This combined with many exams is mainly the reason. I could explain further, but this is just a more simple version.

I am actually really hoping that this story will get popular. I look at stories with a ton of reviews and favourites, and I just think to myself 'Wow... I wish I was that good.' So please review! More people might want to read this if it has quite a few reviews. Also, I might sound weird, but if you know anyone who might enjoy this, you could always let them know... I just want more people to see it! After all, I do put quite a lot of my spare time into this, so it would be **amazing!**

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will continue to enjoy this story. I will try to update sooner! I will have my Christmas holidays from the 20th December onwards, so yay! I will definitely be posting before Christmas. I may actually do some sort of Christmas special...

Anyway again, thanks for reading, and goodbye!


	3. Quidditch and Halloween

Okay, I am really sorry for this long update... AGAIN. To be honest, I don't have too much of an excuse. Well, my headaches and everything are still going on, but hey, that's nothing new. I guess I've just been a bit lazy during the holidays. But I loaded my netbook back up, and wrote over 3,000 words after what I had already done. So yeah.

I am going to try my best to update this a lot quicker, and one of the reasons is because while I was taking forever to update, I had all these sudden ideas come to me which will happen at the end of this story. So if it ever gets boring for you, just think, the end should amaze you and shouldn't be anything like the book.

I suppose I should let you read the chapter now. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Is He the Enemy?

Chapter Three - Quidditch and Halloween

* * *

After the night of the confrontation with the three-headed dog, Harry's time at school were still somewhat eventful. He was still going over what had happened that night, and what could possibly be under that trapdoor. At first, Hermione was not curious at all as she was in a mood with him, and he had not spoken to Draco at all since it happened. Even though Harry was slightly annoyed with how Ron had spoken to him before they went to bed, he still told him about the package that had been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts on the order from Dumbledore. An excitable discussion soon followed about what could possibly be in that package, and what makes it so important as to need that three-headed dog to guard it.

The next few weeks went surprisingly quick. The only time Harry had a chance to speak with Draco was when he, Crabbe and Goyle were barring a flight of stairs. Draco gave a quick look of spite at Ron before nodding at a package in Harry's hands. The said package contained a broomstick, but not just any broomstick. As a gift from Professor McGonagall for being Gryffindor's new Seeker, it was a Nimbus Two Thousand.

"What's that?" Draco had asked simply. Crabbe and Goyle simply stood behind him.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand," Ron said, grinning slyly. "What did you say you have at home again, Malfoy? A Comet Two Sixty? Not exactly like the Nimbus, is it?"

"Oh shut up, Weasley!" Draco snapped. His eyes fell back on Harry and his package. "How are you allowed a broomstick? First years aren't allowed."

"Well, first years aren't always Seekers either, are they Malfoy?" Ron said. "Doesn't matter how much you say you are good at it, you aren't up to his ability, are you?"

"How can you judge? You never have even ridden a broomstick; it's obvious you can't afford one."

That was all Harry had heard Draco, and he hadn't even spoken himself that day. He didn't have much time to think over his friendship with the Slytherin, however, because he was so busy. On top of all the homework for his lessons, Oliver Wood had asked him to practise Quidditch three times a week. It wasn't a surprise that he had already been at Hogwarts two months.

That Halloween night was the most incredible he had ever known. The Halloween feast itself was spectacular; the tables had filled with the most amazing food he had ever seen. Harry had never really had the chance to eat a Halloween-based meal before, considering he never was given anything of the sort at the Dursley's. Floating pumpkins decorated the Great Hall, and the enchanted ceiling had been made to fit into the Halloween spirit more, with stormy clouds and thunder.

Later on, still during their meal, Harry and Ron noticed that Hermione Granger was absent from the table. Neither of them was too worried, but they were curious all the same. After a moment of thought after Neville told them she had been in the bathroom, crying, they carried on eating, presuming that it may not have been much of a big deal. That was until, however, Filch had ran into the hall, shouting the words;

"Troll, in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know…" before fainting and falling onto the floor.

Harry was soon to realise, when they were in the midst of following the rest of the Gryffindors to the Gryffindor tower, that Hermione was still, in the girls' bathroom, unaware of the chaos involving the troll…

"Hermione, she doesn't know! We need to go and find her!" Harry had cried, and he and Ron were quick to search for her.

To their dismay, the huge and ugly troll was making its way slowly into the bathroom when they had arrived in the corridor. Forgetting any fear of the fact that they were about to enter a room which contained a live troll inside, as well as a screaming Hermione, they ran down to the bathroom and inside of it.

They had managed to somehow use a levitating charm they had learnt to cast in their Charms lessons to knock the troll unconscious with its own weapon, which could be considered a sheer moment of luck. Professor McGonagall, to their surprise, had given both Harry and Ron award points for their stopping of the troll.

Harry couldn't help but notice a cut down Professor Snape's leg. The teacher had quickly shifted his robes so they concealed it, and gave him a quick sharp glare before turning back to Professor McGonagall. Harry had decided not to ponder the thought, simply deciding that it must have been a coincidence at the time.

The surprising thing was about this situation, even more so than the win over a troll, was Hermione actually lying to her head of house about how she went looking for the troll and how the two male Gryffindors had saved her from it. They did not exchange many words when they made it back to their tower, but after that night, Hermione became their friend.

Harry was glad to make another friend, someone who could be part of his group. He knew it was selfish, but he could not help but imagine what it would be like if there was _four _of them, not just three.

_If Draco had been sorted into Gryffindor, could it had been that way?_

* * *

Draco couldn't help but be grateful the night after the awful confrontation with that three-headed dog, simply just to be alive. Why on Earth would they keep such a vicious creature in a school? It was mad, completely mad…

Though he liked a couple of his fellow Slytherins, and he enjoyed his lessons a lot, he could not help but sometimes feel tiresome over the next few weeks. Crabbe and Goyle weren't very good company; they were too oblivious with… Well, _everything._ He missed Harry; he couldn't help it. He had been the first proper friend he had ever had. Sure, he had met people before, but never made proper _friends. _Harry was different.

The only chance he got to speak with Harry was about his newly acquired Nimbus Two Thousand, and even then Ron Weasley wouldn't stop causing an argument. Draco was slowly beginning to hate the red-haired Gryffindor. In fact, the word 'beginning' may not even be needed there. At least the feeling was mutual.

Draco could not help but be jealous of Harry for his broomstick. He though it to be horrible, being jealous of a friend, but he could not help it. Where did Harry get it from? _Who _did Harry get it from? Draco had been flying all his life. He used to be taught his father in the garden, and his mother would watch as Draco flew around with… _No. _He shouldn't think like that. He shouldn't think _about _that. It's all in the past…

His thoughts drifted from broomsticks and flying to his friendship with Harry. Or could you call it a friendship? They hadn't talked properly in weeks, not since that night in the trophy room, and even that was cut short. Even then, his thoughts had gone back to thinking about his family. Draco sighed at the thought of everything. These sorts of events were what made Draco mature for his age. _Too _mature, for that matter.

He couldn't help but feel envy whenever he glanced over at Harry and Weasley. Not just because he felt like he should be in Ron's place, but also because of how their friendship was just how a friendship should be, especially at their age. They acted more like first-years, like they should do. Draco also admired how happy Harry was, even with the absence of parents in his life. Draco knew he missed them, it was obvious, but he was still _happy._

Seeing the way Harry and Weasley acted made Draco realise just how unhappy and lonely he actually felt.

* * *

Before Harry knew it, it was time for his first ever Quidditch match; Slytherin versus Gryffindor. He was excited, yet incredibly nervous at the same time, so much so that he couldn't eat that morning.

"_Eat, _Harry. You're going to need your strength for today," Hermione said, handing him a slice of toast.

"But I'm not hungry," he said, only nibbling at it.

"She's right, mate. You need to eat it," Ron said. Harry sighed, but nodded and bit into his toast properly.

"Good luck today, Potter," a cold drawl said from behind them. Harry turned; it was Professor Snape. "Let's see if you help Gryffindor team in any way. I do wish you luck; even if it is against Slytherin."

The teacher walked away after those words, though it wasn't in the same sort of stride they were used to. He was limping, though he seemed to be trying to hide it. Harry frowned – why was the Potions Master walking like that? He turned back to his two best friends.

"Look at Snape; he's limping," said Harry, nodding in Snape's direction. Ron and Hermione peered down the Hall; discretely, of course, so he didn't notice.

"Perhaps he has simply hurt it," Hermione suggested with a shrug.

"No, I don't think he has 'just' hurt it. Listen, on Halloween, he had a cut on his leg. I saw it," Harry said.

"So?" said Ron.

"So he might have got it from that three-headed dog. You said yourself that it was standing on a trapdoor, Hermione. Look, when I was with Hagrid at Gringotts, he picked up a little package. He said it was 'Hogwarts business'. What if that is what is under the trapdoor, and whatever it is, Snape is trying to steal it?"

"Trying to steal what?" a voice said from behind them. Harry turned around – it was Draco Malfoy.

"It's none of your concern, Malfoy," Ron muttered.

"I wasn't asking you," Draco replied, seemingly holding back anger.

"Guys, don't start, okay?" Harry sighed.

"Why would Professor Snape want to steal something?" Draco questioned.

"It doesn't matter," said Ron. "Harry has to go to his Quidditch match now, so we're going, if you don't mind."

"Alright, then," Draco said, and then walked away to Crabbe and Goyle, who were waiting for him further away.

"Thought he'd argue more than that," Ron said, looking a little shocked.

"There isn't a reason to," said Harry, truthfully.

* * *

"Nervous, Harry?"

The Gryffindor Quidditch team stood together in their group, ready to move onto the pitch. It was only a matter of minutes before they would be competing against Slytherin. Because it was the first Quidditch match of the season, the pressure was even more intense, and Gryffindor house hadn't won the Quidditch cup in years. They hoped that Harry would be that key to winning, but Harry was a little less confident in his abilities than the rest of his team. Sure, the natural talent for the sport was there, but he had never been in a proper match before and everyone else who he would be playing with probably had a lot more experience than he did. He nodded at Oliver Wood.

"A little," Harry replied, trying to keep his voice steady. Oliver chuckled.

"I was nervous for my first game, too." A look on Oliver's face made Harry frown.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't really remember," Oliver said. "I took a bludger to the head three minutes in, woke up in the hospital wing a week later."

Harry's eyes widened, and he gulped. Surely that wouldn't happen to him if he was a Seeker instead of a Keeper… Right?

Before he knew it, he and the Gryffindor team had joined the Slytherins out onto the pitch. Both teams glared at each other, and Harry found himself looking into the eyes of the Slytherin Seeker. He sneered, but Harry wasn't fazed. In fact, his nerves had almost vanished completely; perhaps it was the roar of the crowd that helped him. Most of the people in the stands seemed to be cheering for Gryffindor, but the ones who weren't certainly were loud enough to let themselves be heard. Harry soon spotted a head of blonde hair – he didn't seem to be making a sound.

Harry's attention was taken away from Draco to the actual game at hand, thanks to Lee Jordan's commentary booming over the pitch.

"YES! The Quaffle has now been taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent catch from a wonderfully attractive chaser –"

"JORDAN! Do not start this again!"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall, it won't happen again. Anyway, she's really belting along up there, neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, back to Johnson, you go girl – no, wait, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint has taken the Quaffle, he's about to score… No, brilliant save by Oliver wood there, that's my man! Quaffle has been passed to Katie Bell, look at her go – OUCH! What a hit in the back of the head there by that Bludger, now Slytherin have the Quaffle, Adrian Pucey I believe – made his way to the goalposts, but was blocked by a Bludger. Sent by either Fred or George Weasley – can't tell which one, love you guys. Johnson is now back in possession of the Quaffle – what great flying skills there – dodges a coming Bludger – come on, come on! Keeper Bletchley dives, misses… GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

A loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor stalls, with equally loud boos and hisses from the Slytherins. Chants of "Go! Go! Gryffindor!" began, and a smile grew on Harry's face.

He still hadn't caught sight of the Snitch, though he still kept to Oliver's plan; stay in the air and away from everybody else.

A sudden gold glint caught his eye, and in a rush of excitement he shot after the little ball. Terence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, had spotted it too and was right by his side as they dived for the Snitch. The whole pitch seemed to suddenly grow quieter as everybody watched the two Seekers chase after the Snitch, and even the Chasers had slowed to a halt and were now watching them from above. Harry and Higgs, not at all fazed by the high amounts of stares, continued to chase after the golden blur. Faster and faster – BAM! Higgs, on the verge of slowing down, slammed Harry's broomstick in an attempt to slow him down.

"FOUL! THAT WAS A FOUL!" the rest of the Gryffindor team bellowed.

"Send him off, give him a red card!" Harry heard Dean shout from the Gryffindor stall. Around him were Seamus, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Hagrid. Harry sighed; by this point, the Snitch escaped and was now out of sight.

"This isn't football, Dean," Seamus chuckled. "You can't just 'send him off'."

"What's a red card?" Ron asked.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and Harry did not hear the reply. Gryffindor was given a penalty shoot to the hoops because of Higg's actions, and Angelina Johnson had no trouble shooting the Quaffle through one of the hoops.

"And after that ridiculous cheating from Terence Higgs-"

"Jordan, what have I said?"

"Sorry, Professor. After that vile and unneeded move by-"

"JORDAN!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. After almost throwing the Gryffindor Seeker off his Nimbus Two Thousand, Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor wonderfully threw the Quaffle into one of the Slytherin hoops. Great move from Johnson!"

The Slytherin team's moves suddenly seemed to increase after that penalty, and not just by cheating. They suddenly seemed more focused on what they were doing, and Harry knew he had to find that Snitch quickly before the Slytherins stepped up their game enough to beat them. However, something was definitely off – his broom was starting to swing from side to side, and Harry began to panic when he realised he had no control over it.

"What's Harry doing up there?" Hermione questioned, pointing up at him.

"No way is that Harry's fault! He's been perfect until now!" Ron cried. "I bet that Terence Higgs jinxed his broom when he slammed into it!"

"He can't have done that!" Hagrid said. "It coulda been done by someone else, but it takes a lot of dark magic, not wha' a student can do."

Neville cried and buried his face into Hagrid's robes when the broom had shook violently and left Harry hanging on with his hands. Numerous gasps went around the pitch; if Harry's broom didn't stop soon, he could fall.

"Give those to me!" Hermione demanded, and grabbed a pair of binoculars Dean had been using to watch the game. She quickly put them in front of her eyes and peered over at one of the other stands – the one where the teachers were sitting. "I knew it!"

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Look over at Snape!" Hermione said, handing him the binoculars.

"_He's _jinxing the broom?" Ron cried. "We've gotta do something!"

"Just leave it to me," she replied, and soon vanished from their stand. Ron looked back up at Harry and gasped; he was now hanging on with only one hand.

"Come on Hermione, hurry!" he whispered.

* * *

Draco's eyes were fixed on the game, and nothing else could distract him. Everyone around him were making a huge amount of noise, just like the typical person would, but Draco stayed silent. He was simply enthralled with what was happening. Quidditch had always been a passion to Draco; he had practised with his family since a very young age and had learnt the sport fairly quickly. He had to admit he was jealous of Harry for having the opportunity to join the team so soon. However, Draco soon shrugged it off, deciding he would try his hardest to join the Slytherin team. It would be amazing competing against Harry.

Speaking of Harry… Draco's eyes widened and he frowned. What was he doing up there? He gasped when the broom shook wildly and Harry fell off the side and was hanging on. That couldn't be Harry's fault; his flying had been flawless up until now, excluding when he got slammed by Terence. What was going on? Many of the Slytherins around him were laughing and cheering; clearly the sight of the Gryffindor Seeker being in danger was a good thing to them. It certainly wasn't to Draco.

"Look at that, Draco!" Goyle laughed from the side of him. Draco smiled at him weakly, but stayed silent. _Come on Harry, don't you fall on me_, he thought to himself. Someone better do something soon – something was clearly wrong.

Suddenly, hands were pointing to a commotion occurring over at the teachers' stand. Was that… Fire? Draco squinted his eyes. It was Professor Snape, and his robes were on fire! The strange thing was, however, that Harry had now managed to climb back onto his broom and was now flying again. Cheers erupted from Gryffindor – Boos were shouted from the Slytherins. Draco relaxed a little now that he knew Harry was safe from that ordeal. But what about Professor Snape? Surely his incident and Harry's weren't connected, somehow? Draco sighed; he sure hoped not.

"I know, right? Thought he was gonna hang there for longer," said Crabbe. Draco was confused for a moment, but then realised he must have thought that Draco sighed in disappointment over Harry taking control back over his broomstick.

"Yes, me too," Draco answered, his eyes fixed back on the Gryffindor Seeker.

* * *

Harry couldn't be gladder when he had his sudden control back over his broomstick. He had no idea what happened, he had simply just lost all control of it. He decided to question the incident later, and simply focus on finding that Snitch and winning.

"Harry Potter of Gryffindor has now regained control of his broomstick! Don't know what happened there, bit weird if you ask me, but that's Quidditch for you – wait a minute here – POTTER IS AFTER THE SNITCH! GO POTTER!"

He had spotted the small glint of gold while Lee Jordan had begun talking, and was now racing towards it. Higgs soon followed from behind, but was not up to Harry's speed and wasn't a bother. Faster and faster… Closer and closer… right at the bottom of the pitch, his hand reached out as far as it could go. Knowing he couldn't reach any further, staying at the same pace, he gently began to stand on his broom using his hands as a support. Now he was standing, he could reach further. He stepped forward a little more, and he cried out as he stepped forward too much and he toppled over and off his broom.

His hands clutched his stomach, and it appeared as though he was going to be sick, but instead the Snitch popped out of his mouth and into his hands. He stared at the little golden ball in amazement before he clenched it in one hand and raised it into the air.

"I CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" he shouted, and as soon as he had finished his sentence, roars of applause and cheers erupted across the pitch. A wide grin spread across his face when the rest of his team hovered above him, all clapping and shouting praise to him.

"Good one, Harry!" Fred shouted.

"You showed them!" added George.

Harry beamed up at them all. Never, in his whole life, had he felt so accomplished over something.

* * *

"Brilliant, mate, absolutely brilliant," said Ron before Harry joined the other players to change.

"I suppose it could have just been luck..." Harry started.

"No, you did great, Harry," said Hermione. "That wasn't just luck."

"Thank you, to the both of you. I still don't know what happened to my broom, though," said Harry. Ron and Hermione exchanged a couple of looks, and Harry frowned. "What is it?"

"Well, when you lost control of your broom, we knew we had to stop it," said Hermione. "I had an idea that someone may have been jinxing it, so I grabbed a pair of binoculars that Dean was using…"

"Yes?"

"… And when I looked over at the teacher's stall, I saw that Snape was staring at you, he wasn't blinking at all, and his mouth was moving."

"So Snape is the one who jinxed it?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I mean, who else would? So I went to where they all sat as quickly as I could, and set his robes on fire," she explained. Harry grinned.

"Hermione, that's brilliant."

"Well, it wasn't a very large fire. It was fairly small."

"Hermione, he's right. It was brilliant," Ron said, and the three of them laughed.

"Anyway, I seriously have to get changed, everybody else will be done by now. I'll meet you both in the common room?" Harry suggested.

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait for you?" Hermione asked, and Harry shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll just meet you there; I might be a while, so that's best."

"Alright, goodbye for now, Harry."

"See you, mate."

"See you soon, guys," Harry replied before entering the changing rooms.

"What took you so long, Harry?" Oliver called. "We're all almost done, here! Hurry up so we can go have our party in the common room!"

"Party?"

"Yeah, obviously! We haven't won like that in years! Finally, we have a really good Seeker. Of course we're having a party!"

"Don't say anything more about it, Harry," the sudden voice of Fred said from behind him.

"Just hurry up and get changed before he becomes crazy," said George.

"_Becomes _crazy?"

"That was inaccurate, wasn't it, Fred?"

"Shut up, you two!" Oliver yelled, and the twins ran away laughing. Oliver was soon to follow.

The changing room was now empty, and Harry knew he had better hurry as not to keep everybody waiting. As vain as it may sound, they obviously wouldn't start without him. He was done in next to no time, and was ready to hurry to Gryffindor Tower and join his classmates, but was stopped outside the changing rooms.

"Draco?" he said, surprised, before smirking. "Is it a new thing for you to hang around the Gryffindor changing rooms?"

"Oh shut up, you prat," Draco laughed. His smiled shrank a little when he spoke again. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it's just hard to talk and everything, you know?" said Harry.

"Yeah, it is…" Draco sighed. "I sometimes wish I got put in Gryffindor."

"At least we get to talk sometimes," said Harry. He knew that mentioning that he had the chance to get put in Slytherin house, but didn't because of things he had heard about it, wasn't exactly the right sort of thing to say in this situation.

"Yeah, that's true. It's better than nothing," said Draco, a slightly sad smile on his face. "How's everything been?"

"It's been pretty busy to be fair. I've been having Quidditch practise three times a week, and with all the work we get and stuff, it's pretty hard, I suppose. But I still love it here, and I love Quidditch so much. How has it been for you?"

"Oh, just like before, really. It's good; I do like it here," Draco replied. "I find it so lucky that you are on the Quidditch team, you know. You have a talent for it. It would be fun to play against you."

"Maybe you'll make the team next year," said Harry.

"Yeah, maybe," said Draco. He paused before continuing. "What were you on about before, by the way? Something about Professor Snape stealing something?"

"Remember that night a while ago with the three-headed dog?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do, how could I forget?" said Draco, nodding.

"Well, Hermione, before we were friends, said that it was standing on a trapdoor. When I went to Gringotts with Hagrid that day I met you, he got a little package from a vault there. He called it 'Hogwarts Business'. On Halloween, Hermione was in the girls' bathroom and didn't know about that troll, so Ron and I went to go and find her. After we stopped the troll, yes, we did stop it, Draco, I saw that Snape had this cut on his leg, and when he saw me looking, he hid it. I thought that Snape could have let that troll in so he could have a chance to go through that trapdoor, and get what could be the package, inside. And after what he did to me today, it doesn't really surprise me."

"Did to you? What do you mean?" Draco questioned, puzzled.

"You saw what happened to my broom, didn't you?"

"Yeah, everybody did. Are you saying he jinxed your broom or something?" Harry nodded. "How can you be sure?"

"Hermione looked over at him and she saw that he was staring at me, and his mouth was moving. She went over to the stall he was on and set fire to his robes. After she did, I had control over my broom again."

"Wow, really? I don't know why Professor Snape would do that to you."

"Well, he does hate me, but I don't know."

"It's kind of hard to believe, you know? I'm not saying I don't believe you; it's just weird to think about him doing something like that. Do you have any idea what is in that package?"

"No, not at all. It must be something important, though, for it to be guarded by a thing like that."

"Yeah, that's true. I don't know why he would want to steal it, though."

"I don't either. Anyway, it's been great talking to you, Draco, but everyone is waiting for me and they'll be wondering where I am…"

"Yeah, of course. Sorry to hold you up."

"It's fine. See you around."

"Yeah… See you."

* * *

"HE'S HERE! What took you so long, Harry?" Oliver said as soon as Harry entered the common room. He smiled as he saw numerous banners decorating the common room – if it was like this now, what would it be like if they won the cup?

"Sorry, Oliver, I got caught up. Sorry for the wait."

"Don't get too mad, Oilver!" said George as he bounded over to Harry, Fred close behind.

"Yeah, he won the game for us!" said Fred.

"LET'S GO HARRY!" they cheered simultaneously.

"HARRY!" the rest of the Gryffindors echoed, and all of them began to clap.

"Aw, we were all good!" Harry laughed.

"He's right," said Lee. "I mean, come on, Angelina's skills…"

"Shut up, you flirt," said Fred, slapping him over the head. Angelina and Katie both laughed.

"Seriously though, you did amazing, Harry," said Ron, emerging from the crowd with Hermione.

"I just kind of went for it," Harry laughed.

"I was scared," said Neville, sitting in one of the armchairs. Everybody looked at him. "When he was hanging off his broom, I mean," he added quickly, blushing.

"Yeah, what did happen there, Harry?" Oliver asked, frowning. "One minute you were flying perfectly, next thing you know, your broom is playing up and throwing you around and everything."

"Oh, um..." he glanced at Ron and Hermione before continuing. "I don't really know. I suppose I just lost control of the broom or something."

"Probably because of one of those damn Slytherins," said Oliver. "Probably jinxed your broom or something. It's not really rare for them to cheat."

"Yeah, probably," said Harry.

"Anyway, what are you all sitting around for?" Oliver demanded. "This is a party, come on! Let's celebrate!"

* * *

About an hour later, Hedwig had settled down by Harry's side with a letter.

"Oh, thanks girl," he said, and took the little piece of paper.

_To Harry,_

_Nice one on your game today. Would you, Hermione and Ron like to come to my hut for a bit? Just for a bit of a chat and everything. It would be nice to see you._

_From Hagrid_

"What is that, Harry?" Ron asked, with Hermione by his side.

"It's a letter from Hagrid asking if the three of us want to go down to his hut for a while. Want to go?" said Harry. He definitely wanted to go; it had been about a month since he was last there.

"Yeah, that'll be great!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sure no one will notice if we leave quietly," said Hermione. Harry sent a quick reply to Hagrid, and as soon as they made it to the exit, Oliver called after them.

"Hey, where are you three going?"

"Important matters, Oliver!" Harry called back. "We must go!"

The three of them left laughing before Oliver could say anything else, and soon made it to Hagrid's hut. He smiled at them widely when they arrived, and they were soon sat down drinking some tea that he had prepared for them.

"You did great today, Harry," said Hagrid. "Gave us a bit of a scare though with yer broom, though."

"Snape did it," said Harry.

"What are yer talkin' about?"

"Snape was cursing his broom," explained Hermione. "I know what it looks like, Hagrid. You need to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking. Not to mention he was clearly muttering something under his breath."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"There is one thing," said Harry. "I found out something about him. On Halloween, he tried to get past that three-headed dog, and it bit him. I saw his leg. We think he was trying to steal what it's guarding."

"How do you three know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked, frowning.

"_Fluffy?" _Hermione asked in disbelief.

"That _thing _has a name?" said Ron.

"Yer, of course he does. He's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met down at the pub las' year. Bit too big to keep 'ere, so I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –"

"Yes?" Harry said eagerly.

"Never you mind! I shouldn't be tellin' you any of this. That's some top secret stuff, that is."

"But Hagrid, whatever is down there, Snape is trying to steal it!"

"Now why would Snape do that?" Hagrid demanded. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he wouldn't steal anythin'."

"But why would he still try to kill Harry?" Hermione cried.

"Yeh must be wrong! Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student, not now, not ever. Listen to me, this is dangerous stuff and yer shouldn' be gettin' involved, do you hear me? I want you to forget that dog, forget that it's guardin' somethin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Ah, so there is someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Harry said.

"I shouldn' have said that, I shouldn' had said that… You three better be gettin' out of 'ere, before you get me in any trouble."

Neither of them minded having to leave Hagrid's hut; they had just gotten another clue to discovering what exactly that three-headed dog, or _Fluffy, _was guarding.

* * *

Yes, changing rooms are never mentioned, I am sure. But they're mentioned in _this _story.

Wow, my hands actually hurt from typing so much today. I hope you enjoyed it!

**I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO MENTION SOMETHING! READ PLEASE!**

I can't believe that I didn't say that I actually have one valid reason for taking so long. I have been more focused on animating for my new YouTube channel. My name on there is Skia Wolf, in case you want to check it out. I would appreciate it a lot!

Thank you so much for reading, and please, click that little review button there and give me something nice to read for when I wake up tomorrow. They keep me motivated!


End file.
